To Be a Child Again, Is Not a Blessing
by anxious.soul
Summary: The Rogue-Avengers have been pardoned and are residing at the Compound with the New-Avengers, much to the laters annoyance. Then on a mission, Tony gets turned into a child. Loki and several others become protective of the boy. (Inspired by a Tumblr Post).
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a post from tumblr user tsuki-chibi :  
"Has there ever been a fic post Civil War where Loki is part of the team? And team cap is smugly convinced everything is fine and it's only a matter of time until Tony forgives them and Loki screws up and gets kicked out…. and then Tony gets deaged and freaks out at the sight of team cap and Loki goes into super protective mode and all of team caps shit, which got swept under the rug, gets dragged into the open?"  
**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously and unfortunately I don't own Marvel, let alone the Avengers.**

 **Warnings: Bashing of Steve, Wanda, Clint and Natasha -seriously they ain't nice in this, but Bucky, Sam and Scott are good guys as is Loki. Past Character Death. Swearing -I mean if you've read my previous stories, then this shouldn't be surprising. Not Thor: Ragnorak Compliant. Nightmares.**

 **A Two-Shot/Two-Chapted Story.**

 **Cross Posted on my** **AO3, which is anxious_soul**

* * *

"Come on, Stark. Stop being such an arrogant bastard."

"For your information, my parents were married before I was conceived." Is all the billionaire said as he walked passed the Rogues and headed to his workshop/lab with a packet of blueberries in his right hand whilst his left arm was wrapped around Bruce's waist as he led his science-bro to their haven.

Yes. That's right. The Rogue-Avengers (which is what everyone still dubbed the team even though they…) had been pardoned and unfortunately, they were now Tony's responsibility. Together the Rogue and New Avengers lived at the Compound. But, Tony had found himself a new team and family. The New-Avengers consisted of Tony, Rhodey, Peter (but not officially and only if needed), Dr Strange, Vision, Bruce, Thor and surprisingly, Loki. Said God of Mischief was…good. The word, however, was only used loosely as he was -you know- the God of Mischief and bound to get up to no good sometimes. All of them -minus Tony- had come together to make an agreement where they'd do their best to protect their favourite billionaire from the Rogues. It was difficult, however, what with the glares, the stares, the snarks and the constant, _constant_ verbal attacks. Plus, Rogers kept trying to hard to make Tony forgive them and let them become a team again. As if that would ever happen. Though, surprisingly, Tony and Bucky Barnes -who was out of HYDRAs grasp for good, though Winter (which was what the Winter Soldier liked to be called) was still _there_ , it appeared that Bucky had developed a multiple personality disorder and Winter only came out when Bucky couldn't handle the situation, the stress, when Bucky needed a break and/or when Bucky needed support in a mission -though, during missions Bucky and Winter were usually _there_ together- had become friends. Tony had made him a new arm and the man had been so painfully honest in his apology that the billionaire couldn't help but forgive him. Anyway, the two were quite close now and somewhat terrifyingly, Winter (along with Bucky but he wasn't as extreme) was _very_ protective.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

It happened on a mission. The first mission both teams were working together. Everyone from the New Avengers had been against it. Saying no one had worked properly together as a single team. It didn't help that no one trusted each other. Which was why everything went wrong on the mission.

The Rogues didn't listen. The teams didn't come together, they stayed separate. Wanda 'lost' control…and well, everything…it just went wrong.

Their most recent villain was a sorcerer, which should've made things easy considering they had three magic users, yet the villain still got the best of the heroes. He sent a spell at Tony seconds before Dr Strange succeeded in subduing the sorcerer.

"You are all complete morons. Stay with him and don't fuck up this time." Strange growled before quickly hurrying over to Tony along with the rest of the billionaire's team, leaving the Rogues to deal with their glaring villain.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Dr Strange, who had reached Tony first, left immediately taking the genius with him. The others made were confused and left wondering -even Strange's team! When they had been debriefed and made their way home, Tony's team rushed off to find the man and their resident Sorcerer supreme. The Rogues were also curious and decided to follow. Several of them hoping for the worst.

"Right. Well, Tony is fine…" Strange started from where he stood in front of the hospital ward,

"But?" Thor asked,

"But…he's six years old."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed,

"He's six years old, yet there appears to be a bit of his adult mind. He recognised me and Dr Cho. Also, when Vision came down, Tony seemed to know him immediately. That being said he doesn't remember anything other than what he did at six. So we theorised that his memories of his proper age are blurry and distant. He may end up remembering certain things, but we can't really say anything until…he more or less shows us." He explained gesturing a bit with shaky hands, before turning and opening the door to reveal a small boy, who hastily hid behind Stephen's legs whilst clutching the man's right trouser leg. "Anthony why don't you say hi." That shook the boy from his shyness and his face fell blank revealing that he had learned to mask his emotions at a young age.

"Now now, young Anthony, Dr Strange didn't say for you to shut yourself off like that." Loki murmured crouching down to the boys level and holding his hand out, "Do you know who I am? My name is Loki."

"I…I recognise you…I think." The little boy whispered as he gingerly shook the god's hand before looking at everyone else, "I…I know you all."

"That you do, Tones."

"Rhodey!" The child squealed causing everyone to jump at the sudden change of attitude, but the man only laughed and held his arms out to hug the six-year-old.

"It appears that he most definitely remembers his best friend."

"Well, he has known me the longest, so that might help." Rhodes murmured with a shrug at Vision's comment. "He's asleep." He whispered with a grin, "We need to get him a room sorted."

"There's a spare room by mine. Thor's is near too."

"That would work, he did take a good liking to you as well." Strange commented,

"Yeah, there's no space near my room."

"Alright. I shall use my magic to change it into a child's room and tomorrow we can order him some toys."

"Sounds good." The New Avengers all commented (save for Peter, he hadn't gone on the mission because he wasn't needed and because he's busy with school),

"Woah, woah, woah. What about us? I have three children and Scott has one, shouldn't we be involved as we actually know how to raise a child." Clint stated with a frown, Scott, however, looked at Clint with a clear expression that said he didn't want to be brought into this. See Scott and Sam actually seemed to understand what they did wrong and were honest when they apologised (also, no one else other than Bucky apologised).

"Yes. The children you _left_ for the man by your side." Shockingly, it was Bruce who said this. Normally, the man strayed away from conflict, but he didn't this time and with he stared at Clint with green in his eyes. Everyone seemed shocked by the doctor's words, though several smirked.

"Loki, let's go put Tony to bed. It's what, 8 pm? That's late for someone his age, right? So he shouldn't wake till tomorrow and we can get him settled then."

"Yes, let us do that, James." The God answered and followed the black man, who grumbled about being called by his proper name.

The others stood there staring at one another and before they turned their separate ways, Thor spoke loud and clear, pausing any and all movement.

"Out of all of you, my brother is most certainly the better choice when it comes to looking after Anthony." The God of Thunder turned and narrowed his eyes at Clint before looking briefly at the other Rogues, excluding Bucky (who had been walking away and talking with Strange before they stopped to look at Thor), "My brother has four children of his own all of whom he cares dearly for. Now, if you'll excuse us."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Morning came quickly and the Avengers (both teams) could be found in the common room kitchen, all except Rhodey and Tony. Minutes passed as breakfast began to pile up and be placed on the table when the missing two entered. Rhodey was holding Tony's hand as the little boy rubbed at his eyes with the other.

"Well ain't that adorable." Bucky drawled from where he stood by the oven with Bruce, the two had taken to making most of the meals -mainly because they were the only decent cooks (totally not because no one trusted the Rogues to cook or because the last time Tony, Strange and Thor had been allowed to cook the kitchen had somehow exploded…be aware that the trio had done nothing but open the fridge and turn the stove on… Loki and Rhodey, however, were allowed to cook as well, but they saw it more as a chore than something enjoyable like the two B's did). Tony looked up and gave a sleepy grin.

"Morning Mr Strange. Morning Mr Vi…Mr Vi…"

"Call me Vis if that will be easier." The android murmured bending down to eye level with the small child, who smiled shyly,

"Morning Mr Vis." Though the 'Vis' came out more like 'fish' but no one corrected him, though a couple of the Rogues gave a sneer or two, "Morning Mr B'uce. Morning Mr Thor. Morning Mr Loki." The child said greeting them and smiling at them all before he turned to the Rogues and started again, "Morning Mr Ste'e. Morning Mr Clint. Morning Mr 'am. Morning Mr Scott. Morning Miss Na…Nata…morning Miss Nat. Morning Miss Wanda." His 'S's' being pronounced properly as he became more awake,

"What about my 'good morning'?" Bucky asked moving around so Tony could see him and in return, he received a grin,

"Morning Mr Bucky!"

"Morning, котенок. How about you go take a seat and breakfast will be ready in two ticks." The metal-armed man whispered loudly like it was a secret and Tony did as told, taking a seat between Loki and Rhodey.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Mr Rhodey, what are we doing today?"

"Well, Tony, today you and I will be going to the workshop and I'll be informing you about some things. Is that alright?" So the man's answer wasn't very useful, it was more cryptic than helpful, but Tony just nodded before going back to his pancakes.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was in the elevator with Rhodey and Bruce, who had asked if he could join to which Tony nodded his head very quickly. He was holding both of their hands and allowing the adults to lead him into a large room. The child's eyes widened in glee and awe.

"Wow! These thingies are so cool! Who made them? Was it daddy?"

"Tony." Rhodey whispered before leading the boy to a couch where they both sat down, "Did Dr Strange tell you anything yesterday." The boy was silent as he thought,

"He told me it was 2017 and that I'm not supposed to be six."

"That's right." Rhodey didn't say anything, just waited until the little genius came to a realisation -or at least remembered,

"Oh! I'm silly. There's an Older-Me isn't there and he's not here because I'm here."

"That's right. So can you guess who made these 'thingies'." Tony was quiet again as he thought before he began to jump in his seat with wide excited eyes,

"Did older-me make them?"

"Yes. You're very smart now, but when you grow up you get even smarter."

"Wow! Can I see Older-Me's creations? Please, please, pretty please!"

"Of course, you can, Tony. Come on." And the rest of the morning and afternoon was spent down in the workshop/lab. Tony learned about Older-Tony's inventions and listened to Bruce talk about his own science experiments. The six-year-old was even allowed to build some things, but Rhodey stayed to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Multiple times, other people would come in and sit around, watching and talking with them. Loki and Bucky made an appearance, both carrying plates of food and sat around with the trio eating.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The day passed without fault. Tony had successfully and proudly created a robotic dog, he was currently showing it off to everyone.

"Mr Steve! Look at this!" Tony exclaimed pulling the Super Soldier over to where his robot was, the other Rogues quickly followed their leader. Unfortunately, the dog began to freak out and run itself into the wall over and over again until it broke. Tony stared at it with large and sad eyes, "I don't…I don't understand why she broke." He whispered before wandering over and picking up the pieces,

" _It's_ a _she_?" Clint muttered with an eye roll but everyone ignored him and soon it was time for dinner.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Mr Bucky."

"Yes, Tony?"

"What's wrong with your left arm?" Tony asked tilting his head as he moved his fork along the plate, scooping up some lasagna,

"Tony! Don't be so rude!" Steve shouted causing the six-year-old to jump in fright, his eyes widening, the New-Avengers glared hatefully at the blond for scaring the little boy,

"I'm sorry, Mr Bucky," Tony whispered whilst looking down,

"Don't be. _Steve_ is the one in the wrong, he thinks I can't speak."

"But you're speaking right now!"

"I know right!" Bucky exclaimed with a grin as he looked at the boy sitting in front of him, "I lost my arm in an accident -"

"Daddy told me you fell off a train and died."

"Yes." Bucky replied slightly startled at the interruption, "Yes, but I didn't die. I was captured by bad men and given a metal arm. Older-You, however, took the old arm and then made me this new one."

"I made that!"

"Yes, you did. It's remarkable."

"Wow!" He whispered before stuffing some lasagna in his mouth, "Do you dream about the fall?" Bucky startled again at the sudden and random question,

"…Yes, I suppose I do sometimes."

"I had funny dreams last night. I was falling and falling and falling. In one of the dreams I hit some sand, it was very hot and painful. Then in the other dream, I was caught by an incredible giant that was green! Then there was another one and I felt a tight pressure on my neck and then I was thrown out of a window! But something wrapped around me and stopped me from going splat!" Tony rambled on happily before he looked sad, "It hurt a lot. I thought when you fell in dreams you were supposed to wake up before you hit the ground, but I didn't." He pouted, unaware of the looks all of the adults were exchanging.

"Dreams are very crazy sometimes," Rhodey commented, breaking the silence surrounding the room and causing Tony to turn to him,

"Did you ever fall, Mr Rhodey?" The man beside him froze momentarily,

"Yes. I…yes I took a nasty fall last year. You know those things on my legs." Tony nodded, "You made them and they allow me to walk again." Tony said nothing but he moved so his head was leaning against the black man's arm.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"I have an idea," Steve mentioned as soon as he along with Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Sam and Scott sat in an empty room on the couches, unfortunately, Bucky refused to come along with them, but it was probably for the better, "to get Tony to forgive us and give us our rightful places on the so-called 'New Avengers'." Everyone but Sam and Scott looked interested,

"Go on, Cap," Clint exclaimed with a grin,

"We need to get Young-Tony alone and talk to him. Strange said Tony would remember everything when he was back to his old self and if we can get him to forgive us _now_ then we stand a better chance."

"Yes, but how'd we get him to talk with us. I mean Young him isn't against us or anything, but it's clear that he doesn't like us as much as he does the others." Clint asked,

"I could use my magic." Wanda offered,

"He was a fan of Captain America at that age. Actually, he's always been a fan, so dress up for him, get your shield." Natasha said looking at her nails briefly, "He'll happily talk to you then."

"Good idea." Steve murmured,

"But how do we get him alone?" Wanda asked, "I could use my magic." She offered again,

"No. We don't need to Rhodey's got a meeting, Thor said he was taking Loki somewhere, Bruce offered to babysit but we all know he'll be in the lab most of the day."

"No one else really bothers with Tony," Natasha added and their plan was finished. No one paid attention to Scott or Sam who had been holding a silent conversation with their eyes and expressions.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"I would watch your back, _Rogers_." The name was spat out as though it was something with a horrible taste, "I don't know what you are playing at, but one wrong move against Tony -child or adult- and you will reap what you sow."

"Are you threatening me, _Loki_?"

"Yes." The God deadpanned, "If that's how you see it, though I look at it as a promise."

"How dare you threaten Steve!"

"Oh shut up, you good for nothing witch."

"I think you should be the one to watch your back. We're going to be forgiven by Tony sooner or later and accepted onto his team. When that happens you'll be gone. We're merely waiting for you to screw up."

"Well, have fun waiting a _very_ long time." Loki murmured with an evil smirk before walking away and going back to what he had been doing before Sam and Scott had told him about the Rogues most recent discussion.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The God of Mischief woke to a faint whimpering that night. Confused at first, he remained still and silent. The whimpering increased and got a bit louder. Soon it became muffled cries. Upon realisation, Loki hastily made his way into the room beside his. Tony's room. He found the child sitting up in his bed clutching one of the many teddies Loki had bought him. Tony's face was buried into the somewhat large Hulk teddy in an attempt for comfort and to muffle his sobs. Loki took a seat beside the boy and gently wrapped his arms around Tony, who shuffled into them, seeking comfort desperately.

"Ssh, child. It is alright." He whispered words of comfort and caring until the crying ceased, "Want to tell me what happened?" Tony was quiet for a few minutes,

"Everyone was dead. I was…the world was different…there were aliens." His voice broke as silent tears fell,

"Ssh. It's alright. Just a bad dream." But, of course, Loki knew it wasn't _just_ a bad dream, it was the vision the _witch_ had planted in his adult mind several years ago. "It's alright. I'm here." The two stayed in each other's arms, Loki eventually fell asleep but for most of the night, he simply stared at the wall thinking about how protective he had become and how much he loved the child in his arms. It made him think about his own blood children too.

* * *

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key:** _Italic writing is when something is being played on a video/TV -_ **obviously, this isn't when it's being used for a single word to emphasise a point.**

* * *

"Good morning, brother! And young Anthony!" Thor exclaimed when the said pair walked into the communal kitchen. Loki had Tony on his hip as the young boy twisted a hand into the god's shirt, seeking comfort. "Are you both alright?" He had lowered his voice now, sensing that something was wrong.

"Anthony had some nightmares last night. I stayed with him." Loki murmured,

"I see." Thor looked between the two, noticing how shy and quiet Tony was, "Best we postpone our trip today then." He said to his brother, who nodded,

"Please don't." Came a quiet voice,

"Anthony?"

"Don't postpone your trip because of me. I'll be okay here."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be a burden." Is all the boy said,

"Alright. We'll go out but only for a little bit. Bruce'll be here as will Vision."

"So will I." Bucky spoke up, "But I'm cleaning my guns so I won't be with him, but I'll be here should he need me."

"Then it's settled. What would you like to do today if Thor and I go?"

"Can I have a lazy day? Watching telly and snuggled on the couch?"

"That sounds perfect. Come on, let's eat breakfast then I'll come and help you get comfortable."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

With Tony settled on the couch snuggled beneath a couple of blankets with several teddies at his side, Loki said goodbye and left him to his Disney movie marathon -which he wasn't watching in any sort of order, just the ones that he wanted to. He was starting with 'Mulan' because and to quote "Mushu is awesome and I want a dragon" (unbeknownst to the others, once the movie finished, Tony watched 'How to Train Your Dragon' even though it wasn't Disney…yeah, he _really_ wanted a dragon).

Halfway through the day, after he'd been checked on by Bucky, Bruce and Vision, Tony decided to wander around for a bit and explore. He walked into a room with four other people, who smiled and told him to come and sit with them. Hesitantly, Tony did so.

"Hello, Tony, did you know that I'm Captain America?" Steve asked, standing up and showing the boy his outfit,

"But daddy hasn't found you yet."

"Stark, this is 2017. That's the real Cap." Natasha murmured and Tony's eyes widened in realisation and excitement.

"Are you really? That's so cool!" Tony rushed over to hug the man, who crouched down and smiled at him,

"I'm the real deal. Did you know I've worked with Older-You to save the world before?"

"Really? Wow! Did we take the villains down together?"

"Yes, we did. Unfortunately, something happened between us though."

"Oh no. What happened? Did I do something bad?" Behind him, Clint and Wanda smirked,

"It's a bit complicated, Tony, but you turned on me. I had to go on the run and hide."

"But everything's okay now? Because you're here now."

"Yes, we've been forgiven by the government. But I'm sure you've noticed how the people in this house are…separated." Tony nodded still in awe that his idol was talking to him, "Well, no one here has forgiven us and we still work as two separate teams. We," He gestured to the other three adults, "were hoping that by talking to you, you'd understand that we need to change the separation."

"Mr America, I'm only a kid. What can I do to help?" Tony whispered, he wanted to help but didn't know how,

"Well, Older-You is really the one that needs to apologise to us and move past this whole situation, but, you could help by getting to know us. Maybe even talking to the others about us and how we should be the main team." Tony nodded,

"I'm sorry for whatever Older-Me did. I dunno what it was, but it must've been bad because Captain America is never wrong! I'm very disappointed in Older-Me, doesn't he know that Captain America can't be wrong or bad?" The child exclaimed, clueless of the smirks being shared by the adults,

"That's alright Tony. Thank you."

"Mr America…can I see your shield?"

"Manners."

"Please, can I see your shield?"

"I suppose you can. I mean you are going to tell the others about the changing of the teams, right?" Steve said causing Tony to nod hastily, smiling the blond grabbed his shield. He moved quickly as he placed it in front of Tony.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Tony screamed.

He screamed and he screamed. Eyes wide with panic and pain as images flashed through his head. He couldn't breathe. His head rang. He was stuck. He was powerless. Hit after hit. No intention of stopping. Death was in the air.

He screamed until he could scream no more. Inhaling deeply, he continued to shout and scream and cry all at once. He heard someone shouting at him, telling him to shut up. Something hit his mouth. He fell to the floor and continued to cry as he curled into a ball.

Gentle voices and calming words entered his ears. He didn't move. He couldn't breathe. Darkness fell. Enveloping him in a hug as he lost consciousness and entered the darkness.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Vision was the first to hear it. He hastily rushed to find Dr Banner and the pair raced to where FRIDAY told them Tony was panicking. They ran into Bucky as they appeared at the room. Staring in they found Tony having a panic attack and screaming, Steve fretting and pacing, Natasha glaring at the crying boy, Clint sneering and laughing with Wanda. Behind the trio, Scott and Sam appeared clearly having nothing to do with the situation. Bruce saw green when Wanda smacked Tony telling him to shut up.

"If I go in there. I will end up killing them all with the Hulk." Bruce grunted turning away and picking up a phone to call the Gods on their team, whilst the others rushed in.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Thunder and lightning consumed the air upon Thor and Loki's arrival. Both stormed into the room to find Bucky glaring whilst holding Tony protectively, the boy still unconscious and still crying, Bruce was standing outside of the room, hands clenched tightly with green tinting his skin ever so slightly -they could only assume that behind his closed lids were green eyes, Sam and Scott were shouting at their own teammates, albeit quietly, both were furious, Vision's face held nothing but his stance radiated with anger. Then there were the Rogues. Wanda was covered with red, Steve himself was red in the face -matching Natasha's hair and Wanda's magic, Clint was arguing back, he appeared seconds away from grabbing his bow, Natasha was quiet but her hand lingered near her guns.

"That is enough." For once Loki was grateful for his brother's bellowing voice, "I do not know what has just transpired, but I will. Son of Barnes, please could you place young Anthony in his bed?"

"That's fine, Thor. I'll be back in a minute"

"Wait, I'll do it." No one questioned the God of Mischief when he carefully took the sleeping child in his arms.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"What the fuck did you do Steve?" Surprisingly it was Bucky who spoke first, his hands clenched in anger,

"Hey! Steve didn't do anything, it was the little brat that started to scream! He wanted to see the Captain's shield and when he did he began to freak out!"

"It's Stark so he probably did it for attention." Clint continued after Wanda,

"That was no mere attention seeking action. No that was pure terror." Sam exclaimed,

"Lady FRIDAY, would you kindly replay what just happened?" Loki asked as he entered the room, he appeared calm but revenge swam in his eyes. The AI complied and seconds later Thor was restraining his growling brother, though it was obvious that the blond God didn't want to stop Loki.

"I can't believe you tried to…to _manipulate_ a _child_ into fixing _your_ wrongdoings," Scott whispered in horror,

"You would stoop so low?" Thor asked rhetorically as he though he couldn't quite understand,

"Oh, I should feed you to Fenrir and have you cast into Hel where my daughter can torment you forever!" Loki hissed -he actually hissed as daggers appeared in his hands,

"Calm yourself brother! There is no point in violent actions as they will only reflect badly on you." Loki paused at Thor's words. His tense and angry body slowly relaxing as the daggers vanished, a sly smirk spread across his lips.

"You are right, brother. For once that is." He turned on his heel and headed to the door, he stopped and held onto the door frame, looking over his shoulder at the others in the room, "I suggest you _all_ make an appearance to the communal living room in thirty minutes and turn the television on." Then the God of Mischief vanished into thin air.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

He shot up with a muffled cry. Panting heavily and reaching around for his Hulk teddy, he clutched it tightly, trying desperately to calm his rapid heart.

"Lo…ki?" His voice broke as tears trickled down his chubby cheeks, but no one answered. Stumbling out of his bed, Tony made his way out to find someone. He was scared. Nightmares and panic had taken a hold of him. Holding the teddy tightly to his chest, the child made his way to the communal living room. No one noticed him when he entered as they were focused on the TV that showed a masked figure speaking on the screen in a dull room. No one noticed him as he walked closer and watched.

" _-no one here is happy with the Rogue-Avengers being pardoned and I think it's time to show the world why Steve Rogers should not be pardoned -least of all the other Rogues. They believe they have done nothing wrong and seem to be under the assumption that everything will go back to normal. According to my sources, Antman and The Falcon have learned from their mistakes and should be forgiven, as should Bucky Barnes, all three of them have been very apologetic and kind. Anyway, I'm glad to say…that is not the case. I do apologise in advance for what you are all about to see and do not blame Mr Barnes for his actions -nor Mr Stark. Also, if you are young, do not watch as this contains violence." The masked man on-screen said before he vanished from the screen as a video started:_

 _A car crashed and a motorcycle pulled up to it. The driver walked over to the car as a figure crawled on the floor._

 _"Help my wife."_

"Daddy?" Tony whispered in confusion as he watched,

 _"Please. Help." The man known as Howard Stark was grabbed by his hair._

"Bucky?" Tony then said as he recognised the man holding his dad, he shuffled closer trying to see better,

 _"Sergeant Barnes?" Howard said_

 _"Howard!"_

"Mama?" Tony asked once again, recognising the voice that often spoke loving words to him. He looked closer at the screen. He choked on a gasp and a cry, shock consuming him. He watched frozen as his dad received two loud punches to his face by the very arm that Older-Tony had replaced.

 _"Howard!" His mother shouted again in distress. Bucky grabbed his dad and hauled him back into the car and now the camera showed his mother. The woman was then strangled by Bucky's flesh hand._

He didn't see what was played next. He didn't see Older-Tony's reaction. He didn't see Captain say he knew. He didn't see the fight that played out. Nor the shield smashing into his faceplate over and _over_ again or the shield come down on his chest. All he saw was his father being punched and his mother being choked. The images ran through his mind over and _over_ again.

Tony screamed. His throat already sore from his previous screaming, but he was unable to contain it as he watched his beloved idol smash the shield into him over and _over_ again.

"Oh god, Tony!" Someone shouted. He felt someone pick him up. He scrambled, kicked and screamed. The person dropped him with a groan and he picked up his Hulk teddy and ran to a corner as far away as he could get in that room.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"I have finally succeeded in finding the cure for Tony-" Dr Strange said as he walked through a portal looking at a large and old looking book. He came to a sudden stop when all he heard was shouting and realised no one had heard him enter.

Looking around he saw Bruce stumbling down the corridor, the man's hands were green as he made his way to what Stephen presumed was the Hulk's room. The Sorcerer saw Sam and Scott shouting at Steve, who was silent but red in the face, by the ex-Captain's side, the troublesome trio were arguing back in the man's defence, Wanda's hands were red like her eyes whilst Clint and Natasha were blatantly touching the guns in their pockets. Spinning slightly, he spied Thor bellowing at Loki. In his peripheral vision, he saw Bucky's metal arm, turning he found the man at a good distance away from a corner, talking gently with tears down his cheeks as he tried to convince a crying Tony out of the corner to comfort the child. But Tony would have none of it. Neither would Stephen.

"Enough!" His voice echoed over them all, freezing any and all shouting, "I do not want to know what has happened here, but I want you all to shut up! I have just spent the last few days without any sleep trying to find a cure for Tony." The minute the six-year-old heard the Sorcerer, he rushed over and wrapped his small arms around Stephen's legs, hiding from everyone. Reaching down, Dr Strange picked the boy up and wandered back through the open portal, closing it before anyone else could follow.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Five days passed before Tony made an appearance. According to Strange, after the spell had been undone and Tony was an adult once again, the man had asked to go back to the compound and Stephen had complied, but no one had seen Tony at all. The billionaire had simply gone into hiding down in his workshop. No one could get in. Not even Bruce. To make matters worse the compound was covered in blankets of tension the whole time. No one was speaking to each other. It was five incredibly long and _exhausting_ days.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The communal kitchen was so tense you could cut into it with a knife. Everything was so painfully quiet.

"Rogers, Maximoff, Romanov. Barton." Came a sudden voice from the doorway. It was Tony. He stood there with a cup of coffee, bags under his eyes and a frown. He wasn't waiting for anyone to talk, he was simply waiting for their attention, "You four are no longer allowed in this wing. I've spoken to those in charge of you and from now on, you're in the west wing. You don't have access to this one unless it's an emergency. I expect you to be out of this wing by midnight." He didn't give them a chance to speak as he turned to Sam, Scott and Bucky, who had noticeably formed a small group, "Wilson, Lang, Barnes, you three can remain in the rooms you currently occupy and have been invited to join the New Avengers, however, due to the number of members on both teams, you will, unfortunately, have to accompany the Rogue's on any mission they receive." Tony inwardly smiled at the happy grins he gained from the trio. "Rhodey, well, you aren't on my To-Do List-"

"Thank god for that, I was worried you'd forgotten about out pact!" Rhodey interrupted with a grin that Tony reciprocated,

"I remember _some_ things you tell me, Honeybear. Anyway, I was just going to thank you for looking after my younger self." He turned to look at the next two,

"Bruce, Thor, thank you for looking after me as well," The two smiled -well Thor grinned, "Dr Strange, thank you for helping me out. Vision, thank you for being there." The Sorcerer and android nodded. Tony took a deep breath and turned to the only person he hadn't spoken to He stared at the God of Mischief, "I don't like what you did. I mean it's good that the public thinks it was just some crazy hacker, but I know it was you. You had no right - _no right_ to put those out in the world. Out where everyone can see _my_ parents being murdered!"

"In my defence, no one can stream the video of your parents' deaths. I made certain that no one could record or show that specific video again. Though there will be a couple of images, the only thing everyone will be able to see _now_ is the fighting." Tony snorted at Loki's answer,

"That's the point! People still saw it! People still know what happened!"

"They had a right to know, Anthony." Loki's voice was calm unlike Tony's,

"No, they didn't!" He shouted angrily, "It was mine and mine alone. No one needed to know, no one needed to see!"

"Had I not shown the video of your parents alongside the fight, people would look at you badly."

"So what!" His voice hoarse, "All my life I've been in the limelight. All my life I've been ridiculed and vilified by the press and public. So who cares?" His voice broke and he stopped, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he rubbed at his eyes and pinched his nose, "Look, what you did was wrong, even if it played out well for the New Avengers."

"You should know, Anthony, I never did it for the team, I did it for you. You needed justice."

"I don't care, Loki. Just…just don't do something like this again. Because I won't forgive you." His voice had quietened as he stared at the man with open and teary eyes.

"My word is my bond." The God whispered honestly and everyone watched silently as Tony turned on his heel, intent on returning to his workshop. Only he froze. His body straightened and he looked over his shoulder with his classic and fake public grin.

"I'd answer the door if I was you. There are four special someones, who haven't seen their father slash mother in an awfully long time."

"No…"

"Yep. What do you think I've been doing for five days? Sleeping?" His grin slowly became a real but small smile, "I located Jörmungandr, who then sent a message to Fenrir, who told Hela, who told Sleipnir. Anyway, they're in their human forms and should be here soon." He then began to walk away, only stopping once again. Though he didn't turn to look at the others behind him, he still spoke, his voice calm and gentle, "And Loki…despite _that_ …thank you for looking after me. I appreciate it."

Then he was gone. Leaving four angry Rogues, a trio of happy ex-Rogues, a group of appreciative and smiling/grinning New Avengers and one ecstatic and crying God of Mischief, who knew he didn't deserve Tony's forgiveness this time, let alone the man's 'gift' but either way, this would be the first time he saw his children in centuries. So yeah, he was damn happy and grateful.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Tony sat in his workshop that evening. To his left, he saw through FRIDAY's cameras that Loki was very happy as he interacted with his children. He noticed that the God of Mischief seemed to be treating his children in a similar manner to how he treated Tony, which caused the man to smile shyly despite no one being around. He focused on the screen to his right that was playing the videos of his six-year-old self and all the mishaps that happened. Sure he did remember those few days, but not as clearly. He chuckled at some clips and frowned at others.

"Some people would've prayed for those few days, FRI. Thinking it was a blessing." The man mumbled to his AI,

"But not you, Boss?"

"Not me, Fri. To be a child again…is not a blessing. You're dependent on others and have no control. It was more a curse than anything."

"Understood, Boss."

"I'm going to go get some z's. Alert me if anyone needs anything. Night, FRI."

"Will do, Boss. Goodnight." The AI said as Tony left the workshop and headed to his own room.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Okay, what Loki does in this is messed up...I know that...but...yeah...sorry?**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
